


When the Doctor is Angry

by Anonymous0003



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Doctor (Doctor Who), Brainwashed Loki (Marvel), Gen, Mentioned Martha Jones, Oneshot, Tenth Doctor Era, Thanos (mentioned) - Freeform, The Doctor’s Tiltes, the Chitauri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous0003/pseuds/Anonymous0003
Summary: The Chitauri have a plan.They would enact their Master’s will, they would conquer the planet, they would retrieve the stones. Nothing could stop them.Well, almost nothing.Doctor Who (2005) & Avgengers crossover
Relationships: Avengers Team & The Doctor (Doctor Who)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	When the Doctor is Angry

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt: "The only reason Voldemort got as far as he did was because the Doctor wasn't there to stop him." But instead of Voldemort it’s Thanos 
> 
> Doctor Who (2005)/Avengers crossover. I own nothing.
> 
> No particular time in Doctor Who, but it is an AU since Ten didn’t die in The End Of Time. Post-Donna. 
> 
> This is during the events of the first Avengers movie and is an AU but has no specific time within the movie just sometime in there.
> 
> *There is one curse word at the very end

The Avengers were in a standoff. Hopes were falling and tensions were rising the longer the heroes waited for the Chitauri to attack. Nick Fury was speaking into a microphone to the alien invaders, attempting to talk the army down. The aliens only looked at the team of heroes and the SHIELD Director with what could be called amusement and superiority. The Director clenched his jaw, making a quick decision. 

"This isn't working. Avengers get ready to-" the door to the room smashed open and an unfamiliar man stood in its entrance. 

He was thin and lanky, his height was barely an inch shorter than Fury, he wore a dark brown suit with blue pinstripes that was partially covered by a long trench coat that fanned out behind him and white converse, his shock of brown hair seemed to have a mind of its own and his large brown eyes were clouded with fury. His whole being radiated an ancient power that made the occupants nervous and wary. 

Without acknowledging anyone, the strange man marched forward and gracefully plucked the microphone out of the Director’s hand. No one reacted, still in too much shock, as the man walked close to the glass. He looked the Chitauri leader in the eyes, allowing the aliens to have full view of him. He lifted the mic to his mouth and spoke loudly and clearly in an unlocalized Estuary English accent, tone dark and serious. 

"I address the Chitauri according to Article 16 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a registered level five planet, you will cease your attack on Earth, you will return peacefully to where you came from,” he paused before continuing, “if you refuse then I will be forced to stop you." The Chitauri leader made a noise that could vaguely be called a laugh as it addressed the strange man. 

"And who are you, puny mortal, to demand things of us? We are Gods!" The creature's ugly voice rang out with a smug undertone. The Avengers, finally snapping out of their trance, made to move forward but stopped as the man continued smoothly without hesitation. 

"You are not Gods, you are parasites.” Pausing again, he straightened slightly, his unoccupied hand sliding into his pant pocket. 

“I am the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds. I am the Imp of the Pandorica, the Predator of the Daleks, the Beast of Trenzalore. I walked away from the last great Time War. I've watched universes freeze and creations burn. I have seen things you wouldn't believe, I have lost things you will never understand.” The invaders’ eyes started to widen and a few took a step back as if to gain more distance between themselves and the man.

The stranger took no notice and instead continued, “I am from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. I am the Last of the Time Lords and you will get off my adopted planet or I will erase your entire species from existence, in every universe, in every dimension, in every time. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" The man finished strongly. His tone had a ring of finality and an undercurrent of steel. The aliens’ bodies stiffened and many kept attempting to take a step or two back but failed as they ran into each other. Other than that, no one moved. The man was staring the leader in the eyes, the contact never once faltering, as if daring it to challenge him. Finally the stranger spoke as the leader opened its mouth. 

"Don't speak, just look scared and scutter." He growled out. The aliens immediately turned and ran back to the ship they arrived in, leaving the leader alone as he faced what was apparently one of the most powerful beings in all of the universe. 

"You are supposed to be dead." The last Chitauri spoke, rough voice wobbling slightly. The man smiled darkly.

"And yet here I am. Over a thousand years old and still going strong." The darkness in his tone lightened slightly but was still apparent. His posture relaxed now that the army was gone and. There was a beat of silence as it became apparent the leader wasn’t going to leave yet. The man once again broke the silence. 

"Why are you still here? Leave. And let that young Aesir prince go. I believe his brother is missing him." Thor straightened and stepped forward towards the stranger, blue eyes wide and filled with hope. Humans and Gods alike watched in amazement as the Chitauri reluctantly dropped the dark haired prince, who promptly fell unconscious, in the center of the room. Thor immediately ran to his brother and began checking him over.

"Good." The man commented, "Now, one last thing. As for your 'Master', the Mad Titan, I have a message for him. Tell him that if he ever attempts to take over Earth again, I will personally kill him. And if he comes into contact with even one infinity stones, I will erase him from existence."

"I have an army, I can overpower you. You are only one man." The Chitauri leader declared, anger, fear, and desperation brewing in its voice. The man didn't stiffen or grow angry, he simply responded calmly.

"Oh, but I am no man. I am the Lone Victor of the biggest war in the entirety of time and space. I have wiped out my own species and many others in order to protect this universe and I will again if I have to. You are not the first lot to have come here. The Daleks. The Cybermen. Even the Time Lords themselves. And what you've got to ask is: what happened to them?" He paused and gave a smile that was dark and his eyes grew older than his appearance suggested, "Hello. I'm the Doctor." 

The Chitauri didn't need any more warnings and fled, almost tripping over itself in it's haste to escape. The Doctor watched the ship finally take off and leave the atmosphere. When it was out of sight, the man relaxed completely and turned sharply on his heel, smiling at the group. His threatening demeanor disappeared. 

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." He repeated, much more amiable than when he had said the same thing to the hostile aliens. "Well, here's your microphone back. I'm sure you won't be running into them again, if you do then just call me." He handed the mic back to the director and began to walk back to the door he came in, but he stopped and turned back when Fury spoke.

"Wait, how did you do that? We've been trying to talk to them for an hour." The Director sounded frustrated.

"Ah, well, it's all about reputation, really. And my reputation is quite powerful. Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly, "how very rude of me. You know who I am, who are you lot?" Captain America stepped forward, his cowl hanging around his neck.

"Steve Rogers. This is my team: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Thor." 

"Brilliant! The famous Avengers! I’ve heard of you. Excellent work you all do. Now, sorry but I've got to dash. Lovely meeting you all, and if you need to contact me look into one Martha Jones in UNIT. She has my number, so to speak." And without another word he smiled brightly at them then he turned and left.

"What the fuck just happened?"


End file.
